


The Shadows of Compromise [PODFIC]

by Magnetism_bind, ponytailflint (inkgeek)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Bargaining, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season Finale, mention of Thomas Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint
Summary: It takes Silver a day and a half to get Flint to leave Skeleton Island.





	The Shadows of Compromise [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shadows of Compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648431) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/5ff2jotazgkwmfo/shadows_of_compromise_cover.png)

[**Download**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ahh6ceci7d8m3ar/the%20shadows%20of%20compromise%20by%20magnetism%20bind.mp3) (13:27)

[Outtakes](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f534bg62sefrahs/shadows_of_compromise_bloopers.mp3)

 

**Sound Credits:**

Music: [Tala's Deathbed from _Moana_ by Mark Mancina](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/talas-deathbed/1168827568?i=1168829704)

"I will stand here with you..." by Luke Arnold, Black Sails S04E10

[JulesPeesOutsideAtFourInTheMorning.mp3](https://freesound.org/people/theroachyjay/sounds/87253/) by [theroachyjay](https://freesound.org/people/theroachyjay/)

[Distant seashore - Hyères](https://freesound.org/people/frederic.font/sounds/322270/) by [frederic.font](https://freesound.org/people/frederic.font/)

[nightbird amazonas close.mp3](https://freesound.org/people/reinsamba/sounds/13725/) by [reinsamba](https://freesound.org/people/reinsamba/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Magnetism_bind/bisexualpirateheart for letting me record this great little missing scene! I had a blast :)


End file.
